Down on His Luck
by FiddleStixx
Summary: Warning: Contains mpreg, if you no like, no read please! (I could do without all the abuse...) Jurassic World - Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver, Derek Connolly & Colin Trevorrow
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. Complete darkness. That's what Owen Grady woke up to.

Groaning, Owen tried to assess the damage done and didn't get far, he certainly found out however, that it was tied down. His arms, his legs, chest, even his neck was being held down onto something metal and whatever it was, Owen couldn't get it to give as his arms and legs were too heavy to even move, let alone try and pull himself up.

"Hey!" He tried to yell, but it came out as a small, raspy sound. "What the hell's going on?"

"Well, well. He's finally awake." A familiar voice spoke from the darkness. "Pull on the lights, boys. The patient's awake!"

Patient? Owen yelled out sharply in pain as the lights suddenly illuminated the room, making him squeeze his eyes shut and his fists somehow clenched despite the numbness around them.

Finally, able to open his eyes fully, Owen could now register what looked like a giant warehouse, all bubbling away with what looked creatures in jars and a bunch of men working here and there, some looking at him a little wary before going back to their business.

"Sorry about them, they're...more conformed to my standards and policies than I thought they would be." A sigh came from beside him as a familiar face finally came into his view. "Then again, it wasn't easy to find a lot of experienced help when the Park closed."

"Wu." Owen croaked out, anger radiating off his features at the man above him. "Still brainwashed by Hoskins?"

Dr. Henry Wu chuckled, shaking his head. "You're a wise one Owen, but not wise enough. Hoskins, yes, was an piece of the plan, but you, you Owen.." He murmured, a hand landing on Owen's arm gently. "You are going to be part of it now since he can't."

"Fuck off!" Owen seethed, trying to pull himself up and failing. "You ain't doing shit with me!"

"I beg to differ as I already have." Wu frowned, watching as he struggled, nodding his head to an assistant that came forward, filling a small syringe with fluid from a small cabinet nearby before walking over, waiting expressionless. "I just hope you don't tear your stitches out before they fall out themselves. These precious cargo need a home, you know."

" **STITCHES? WAIT, CARGO!?** " Owen finally got his voice back, managing to pull himself up a fair bit, but causing him pain somewhere bad, causing Wu to step back and the assistant to move forward. "Are you fucking nuts!?"

Wu just looked at something in the distance before nodding to his assistant, starting to walk away. "Make him sleep, we need to return him to the containment area and throw Dearing off his location."

"Wu, Wu goddammit, what did you do to me!?" Owen pulled at his restraints, feeling something being injected into his arm before he started to go lightheaded, the edges around him becoming dark. "W...W…Wu..." The world finally faded away around him as he fell, darkness surrounding him again.

He could have sworn that he heard someone say 'the island', but couldn't hear as he slipped away, unaware of just what was going to happen to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _ **You can't hide forever Grady!**_ _" Owen felt them, nipping at his heels. He was running as fast as he could though the thick scrub of a jungle, but something was weighing him down, making his chest light up with fire every time he took a step, making him winded. But he felt he needed to run, to get away from whatever or whoever was following him._

 _A sharp stabbing pain suddenly fired through him and he fell to his knees, hands bracing the ground as it felt like lighting was zipping through him, making him bury his clenched hands into the soft wet ground while groaning rather loudly, dripping with sweat from his recent efforts._

 _"_ _ **Grady! Come out, come out wherever you are!**_ _" Somebody taunted and Owen got up regretfully, trying to run and fail because of the pain, having to scrape trees on the way to keep his balance and take his pain out on something. '_ _ **Just...just a few more steps and I'll get there...**_ _" Owen suddenly thought. "_ _ **For them, I have to get there…**_ _" He couldn't help but yell out when something shifted, coursing the pain to become worse, shooting up his sides and legs relentlessly as he staggered, falling back to the ground. He howled when his side hit the ground first, not meaning to, but the pain had overtaken him._

 _A shadow crossed over him after a few minutes in his haze and he only had time to blink, pleading before he was knocked out. Wu stood over his experiment, chuckling as he leant down to whisper in his ear. "_ _ **Don't worry Owen, it'll be over quicker than you think...**_ _"_

Owen awoke with a winded gasp in a bed that felt familiar, feeling nausea bubble up almost immediately. Not caring where he was going, he fell out of the bed, searching around for a toilet with his blurry eyes. Too late. He turned and ran outside onto a less than stable balcony on the other side of the bed and spent about 30 minutes coughing up whatever his last meal was, along with bits and pieces of green gunk that looked kind of rank.

Chest heaving and pain coursing through him, Owen finally pushed himself enough out of his haze to focus on his surroundings...and suddenly wished he hadn't lifted his aching head at all.

Isla Nebula's familiar thick jungle and pterodactyls soaring through the sky greeted him, everything from Jurassic World either overrun with plants or in old ruins that no one cared about. Looking down, Owen swallowing hard seeing he was in his old bungalow, everything looking just as abandoned as the rest of the island since the Indominus rex made shit happen to this place. Owen just backed away, sliding down with his head in his hands. How the fuck did he end up here, the place of his most horrible nightmares? Why?

From what he could remember, there was Claire and talking, then a kiss goodbye, going to catch up with some old Navy buddies, be back by 3...not making it. Waking up, lab, Wu, cargo…Owen blinked, looking down suddenly in realization at the fact that maybe the 'lab' part wasn't a dream like he wasn't hoping it was. He was to be disappointed.

His stomach, once lean hard abs, now had become slightly swollen in size while swathed in bandages, an obvious slash under them into his abdominal area. What had Wu done to him?

Cautiously, Owen placed a shaking hand to them and felt something rather hard and bumpy under the white cloth that wasn't normal. He quickly snatched it away with a gulp, choosing to never fucking touch it again as long as he lived.

Heaving himself up from the old floor of his bungalow was quite a task unlike usual and he had to place a hand to his chest as it burned slightly, a far cry from the burning fire that was once there he'd felt in his nightmare he recalled. He hoped he would never have to experience that again.

Suddenly, a screeching roar punctuated the air and a bunch of pterodactyls, the ones he most likely saw earlier flew out of the trees as a rather beat up dinosaur with familiar blue scales running down it's back shot out off the trees, followed closely by a charging Pachycephalosaurus. It made Owen's heart almost stop. "Blue…" He whispered almost disbelievingly as said Velociraptor turned and attacked the dinosaur following her. When they managed to come apart, they started slowly circling eachother, screeching at the other before the smaller managed to scare off the other with a scream, the flat headed dinosaur running off into the woods the other panting as it stood there.

Owen stood there almost like a statue before slowly backing into the room and snatching up a conspicuously placed t-shirt and pants and sliding them on with care despite the feeling like he was buzzing like a mobile phone right now. Quietly, he made his way downstairs and onto the ground of the now wild island, blinking as the dinosaur turned around at look where the sounds were coming from. "Blue?"

Blue screeched, looking like she was about to eat him as she backed away. Maybe she didn't recognize him, that would be a rather explanatory...explanation. It had been almost two years that Owen or anyone had step foot onto Isa Nebula since the incident and honestly, Owen had thought Blue, with all her severe injuries from the attack that managed to kill the Indominus rex for good, had wandered off back into the forests of the island to pass away.

"Easy…" Owen immediately reverted back to Alpha training despite the pain he was in and how sightly scared he was, holding a shaking hand out. "Easy girl…"

Blue started to come forward at that, peering with wide eyes towards Owen as if she could almost say the same for her in not believing he was there. She managed to get as far as his hand before she stopped, taking a long sniff as Owen watched nervously.

Blue suddenly snuggled into his hand, turning in circles and making what sounded like joyful coos as Owen had to shift rather fast out of the way to avoid her spinning tail. It made him fall, making him shout out in pain as soon as he hit the hard ground. Immediately, Blue crowded him, sniffling him all over and poking her nose in places like she was checking if he was okay. It was when she got to his stomach and poked it that she shook her head and sneezed. Obviously to Owen, he was pretty sure something, maybe what he felt, poked her back.

"It's okay girl…" Owen reached out a hand again and she nuzzled against it as he wheezed a little. "I'm okay. I'll fix this." He was saying that more to himself than Blue, but he couldn't care less at the moment.

Right now, despite seeing Blue, right now he just wanted to go home.


End file.
